Ain't ya the one?
by thundervolt
Summary: And that's when he heard it. Dean never thought he'd hear that laugh ever again and he certainly could recognize that voice anywhere.


**Ain't ya the one?**

**Nothing belongs to me. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>« I'm telling you, this might be one of the strangest jobs we've ever done! » Sam said. They were in another city, on another job, in another nameless diner. Let's face it, this was the life Dean chose. He likes to think that it was imposed on him but there were multiple times where he could've walked away, and probably should've, and he didn't. And let's not talk about the time where he actually did and he chose to go back to hunting and the price he had paid. No, let's not talk about it.<p>

« Perhaps Sam, but let's do some more research just to be sure that there's actually a job here and not just a freak accident.» And that's when he heard it. Dean never thought he'd hear that laugh ever again and he certainly could recognize that voice anywhere. He couldn't hear anything Sam was telling him, all Dean wanted to do was to find where it was coming from. Turning his head right and left he tried to locate where she could be. When he's eyes finally landed on her, Dean felt his breath catch in his throat and it became very hard for him to swallow. He didn't think that seeing her again would make him feel this way. He really thought that he'd be over her by now. But seeing her, made Dean realise he could never truly forget about her and move on. After all she was, for him, the one.

« Dean… DEAN! Are you even listening to me? And what are you looking at? » Sam said trying to see what had his brother so captivated. « Yeah, yeah something about it maybe being an angry spirit. Listen I gotta go to the restroom be right back» Dean quickly answered when he saw her getting up not giving Sam a chance to ask any more questions. He tried to follow as casually as he possibly could. As he saw her enter the restroom Dean stopped and realized what he was doing. He couldn't possibly follow her in like a stalker. He took a deep breath trying to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat and to think of way to engage in a conversation that wouldn't turn out to be creepy.

Dean started to pace, feeling anxious and ready to throw up. As a hunter, he faced a lot of different creatures, like a lot! But the thought of facing the woman he left behind and had the memories erased was not something he was looking forward to even if he was positively sure she wouldn't remember anything having to do with him. He finally saw the door open and resisted the strong urge to turn around and run away but he instead decided to do the old oh sorry I "accidently" bumped into you.

« Oops, sorry didn't see you there»

« Oh, my bad»

They simultaneously said. When her eyes finally met his, he strangely felt calm but still very scared. An awkward silence filled the space between them, not knowing what to say Lisa started to move but before she could go any further a realization dawned on her. She knew this man. Dean was feeling more than nervous as he stood there watching her leave. He couldn't believe he had a chance to talk to her again and he was letting it slip through his fingers. Dean closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. As he turned around to go back to his table he was met with her questioning gaze.

« I know you, don't I? » She simply asked.

« Um I…I um… » Was all Dean could stammer.

« No no yeah it's all coming back me now»

Now he was seriously getting anxious. What if she remembered everything? Would she pissed? Well knowing her, he knew she'd definitely be angry.

« You came to my hospital room to apologize, I knew your face was familiar. »

Relief washed over him. She didn't remember him except for the fictional accident. But the reprieve was short lived. The hunter felt sadness growing in his chest, spreading all throughout his body. She didn't remember him, remember them.

« Ah yeah, I remember now. I didn't recognize you at first. You look good, how've you been? And what about your son, um, Ben was it? »

Of course he remembered her and Ben, of course he recognized her! How could he ever forget about them?

« Yes, Ben is his name. He's good. We are visiting family members right now. Mother/son road trip! He's actually with his cousins doing God knows what, probably getting in some trouble. » Lisa softly laughed. Dean smiled back at her. All he could think about is how terribly he missed her smile, laugh, her entire being. But he had to remind himself why he asked Castiel to do what he did, that it was for her and Ben's safety. He shook his head, smiled and replied,

« Kids, they can be creepy little nightmares! But, listen I'm really glad you're both ok. I'm still very sorry about the accident and…. everything. »

« Don't worry about it, » Lisa responded placing a hand on his arm «really we're fine. I've got to head back, take care of yourself. »

« Oh, of-of course, sorry didn't mean to hog you, have a safe trip back »

And Dean stood there watching her leave, feeling his heart break all over again. He didn't think it could hurt as badly as it did the last time he walk away from them but it did. He suddenly felt something rolling down his cheek, he didn't even noticed when he started crying. Quickly, he wipe the single tear off his face and walked back to his table. On his way he couldn't help but notice that Lisa had left and that it probably was the last time he would ever see her again. By the way he was feeling he didn't know if talking to her had been such a great idea but it couldn't be denied that it had felt great. Dean let himself fall on the bench, ignoring the worried look Sam was sending his way, and stared at his food. Strangely he wasn't so hungry anymore.

« What? » Dean suddenly asked, tired of Sam staring at him.

« Nothing, is just… you've been gone for a long time and you've been glaring at your food for like five minutes. Is everything okay? » Sam answered cautiously.

« Yeah, I'm fine. So did you find anything? » Dean gruffly said, barely lifting his eyes to Sam's desperately hoping he'll change to subject.

« Ok then. Well not much really… »

Dean doesn't hear the ending of that sentence or whatever else his little brother's talking about. He looks at the window wishing he'd catch one last glance of Lisa but perhaps it'd be better if he didn't.


End file.
